1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,226 issued to Xiao on Mar. 27, 2012 discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing and a pair of latches retained in the insulative housing and exposed out of the metallic shell. Tail portions of the contacts are extending beyond a rear end of the insulative housing to be electrically connected with a cable.
The metallic shell of the cable connector assembly comprises two-pieces configuration along an up-to-down direction, to crimp the cable and shield an electrical connection between the cable and the contacts. However as the trend of miniaturization, the cable connector assembly with two-pieces configuration may have a larger height, and it's need to assemble the two pieces members along the up-to-down direction to form a whole shielding member.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.